


Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 2 - Akainu x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: Made in collaboration with grintilltheend on Tumblr





	Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 2 - Akainu x Reader

You tighten your hold on Kizaru’s coat and made your way to the bathhouse, ignoring the people gawking at you, they had their chance. All the while on your stroll there, you couldn’t help but wonder what Kizaru had planned for you, he did go in the opposite direction looking pretty excited, so excited so that he forgot to tuck himself back into his pants, which was quite the humorous thought. It was about half way to the bathhouse that the stares of others started to get to you, your face becoming flustered, some of the people staring were present in watching you public love making. You quickened your pace and quickly, yet quietly entered the bathhouse. It was empty so you were able to relax, removing his coat and setting it aside then heading to a shower to start washing yourself a bit. A little while into your wash, after rinsing the shampoo from your hair, the door creeked open. You looked to see the three marine admirals standing next to one another with only towels covering their waists. They made their way to a stool and sat beside each other, Akainu looking like his normal displeased self, Kizaru with an excited smile and Fujitora looking as zen as usual. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this to do this Borsalino,” Akainu scoffed. “Oooh~ lighten up Sakazuki~ Kizaru himmed in excitement.

Washing the last of the shampoo from your hair, under the cover of water, your face turned bright red and your nose started to bleed, ‘w-whoa~!’ Akainu looked up and down the back of your body, looking unimpressed, “is this the one you keep blabbing about?” Kizaru nods gushing over you, “yes~ isn’t she wonderful~?” You wash the blood away from your face and turn off the water, you take a deep breath and stroll over to the trio, getting on your hands and knees and bowing at Akainu’s feet, trying to display the upmost respect for the fleet admiral. Kizaru chuckled at that, Akainu raised a brow at you, then poked the top of your head with his big toe, “hey, woman, get up, I was told I was going to be washed.” Your cheeks became flaming hot, nodding obediently, you quickly move to get a container with soapy water and a cloth. You assure the water is warm before starting on Akainu’s foot, letting it rest on your thigh as you work your way up his leg, “thank you for letting me do this sir.” Akainu scoffed displeased about the whole situation, “yeah, yeah, just do what Kizaru said you would woman.” You lean to kiss this tip toes, “so mean, but, I expect nothing less from the man at the head of the marines,” you hum, kissing up his foot, kissing higher up to his thigh, Akainu’s piercing gaze never leaving you. Kizaru watching as well got a hard on, the towel over his waist looking like a tent. 

Your hot breath tickled at his inner thighs, your hands resting on his knees, you bashfully look up at him, meeting his sharp gaze briefly before averting, “m-may I sir?” You ask carefully, tugging at the hem of his towel. “I will allow it,” Akainu states sternly, raising his bottom slightly to allow you to remove the towel. You carefully remove the towel, positioning yourself between his legs, his large, thick, mushroom like member rested between your breasts after removing the towel, “oh my, you’re so big sir. It’s as marvelous as the rest of your body.” His member twitched at the compliment given, “would you expect anything less from a fleet admiral?” He smirked a bit cockily. “Of course not,” you breathe, your fingers delicately glide down from his tip down to his balls, cupping them in your palm and fondling them with your fingers, “I would call you a god, but I know you’ve worked for everything you have, more than any of the gods would have.” Akainu patted your head, his smirk increased, “smart girl.” Fujitora, feeling uncomfortable, went into a meditative state. You leaned into his patting before lowering your head to plant a teasing kiss on his tip, “do tell me if you have any requests or orders for me sir.” Akainu placed a firm hand on your head, “get to sucking,” he ordered. “Yeah~ do that~” Kizaru hums excited, petting his shaft over his towel. Fujitora staying quiet, silencing out the noise in the room. You play cute, giving him a salute, “yes sir,” then proceeded to ease your mouth around his large tip, your tongue circling around it. As you were suckling at Akainu’s tip, you move your bottom to rest on Fujitora’s lap, snapping him out of his meditation.

Curious, Fujitora feels your warm body curiously, Akainu already impatient, holds your head in place and forces himself down your throat, you barely managed to take a deep breath before he did so. The shock from Akainu filling your throat with his man meat resulted in you grinding against Fujitora’s covered manhood as Akainu moved your head for you, having you bob your head. Fujitora blushed heavily as he shyly hardened against you, thumbs blindly, lightly massaging your back entrance. You were relieved having Akainu was taking charge of your head, the thickness of his length was proving difficult to handle. You peer up to give Akainu a seductive, half lidded expression, your soaking wet mess below vigorously rubbed against Fujitora. Akainu smirked at your alluring disposition and gripped your hair tightly, tugging at it. Fujitora swallowed nervously and carefully glides his hands down your hips, blindly feeling your moistness, curious, as he had never done ‘the act’ before. Kizaru in the background, was continuing to watch and stroking himself off beneath the little cover of his towel. Every time Akainu would pull back for a thrust, you would take a hurried inhale of air through your nostrils, as deep throating such a thick, meaty member proved quite the task, but not once did you try to pull back, your tongue would flick against his urethra trying to coax him into bursting. The heat inside your body started to become unbearable, your hips wiggled and rubbed against Fujitora’s hands, desperate for his attention.

“I know what you’re doing you little slut, and it’s not going to work, not for a while,” Akainu teased, pulling you off him by your hair and letting you breathe for a bit. “I-I tried,” you pant, breathing the fresh air in hurried gasps. All the while Fujitora felt for your entrance, carefully slipping in one of his large fingers into your dripping wet mess, letting it go in half way, “does that hurt?” He inquired gently, only to be answered with a moan after entering his finger in, it had slipped in so easily, “n-not at all Fujitora sir.” To reassure him, you move your hips to try and slip his finger the rest of the way in. Akainu frowned and pulled you away from Fujitora with slight jealousy, “I want that hole now, Fujitora, you get the mouth.” Fujitora nodded shyly, face completely flustered, Akainu released your hair. Akainu teased you relentlessly, but you dared not wine in protest lest you upset him, the man knew he was in charge and was always the one to decide what was his. You gave Akainu’s thigh one last sweet kiss before turning around to switch positions, allowing Akainu to see the lewd, wet mess that awaited him. Your soft breath now tickling above Fujitora’s lap, his face started to burn and he swiftly covered himself, “i-it’s not really necessary miss, don’t trouble yourself.” Akainu, impatient yet again, without a moment of hesitation, slammed into you hard and fast, “just shut up and fuck the dirty bitch.” You cried out against the back of Fujitora’s hands, grapping hold of his sides as Akainu helped himself to exactly as Kizaru previously proclaimed, you couldn’t deny what you were doing indeed was lewd, it still stung to hear it said so cruelly.

“I-I won’t do it if you don’t want me to sir,” you manage to whisper out, it was increasingly difficult to speak as you were being rammed into with such force. “I don’t want to cause you any discomfort,” Fujitora spoke softly, cupping your cheek. Akainu on the other hand, not caring if his forcing into your womb was hurting you at all. “I-I wanted this- ngh, Fujitora sir,” your voice squeaked in a much more lewd manor as Akainu foced himself so deep. Your face pressed against Fujitora’s stomach, your breasts bouncing and rubbing against his stiffness as Akainu thrusted even deeper and with more force. Fujitora shuddered from your breasts rubbing against him, then gently moved his thumb to feel your mouth, carefully slipping his thumb inside to feel your tongue, rubbing it, “i-it does feel like it would be quite pleasurable..” You licked and suck on his thumb in a lewd manor, Akainu’s pounding bringing out more of your naughty side, all the while your breasts rubbed against him more, engulfing his covered member between your breasts. Fujitora blushed heavily as the sucking to his thumb felt bizarrely good, he swallowed, rubbing your cheek with his free fingers, “m-m-may I then miss?” He asked carefully.

“Oooh~ that looks so good~ I want in~” Kizaru wined childishly. “Wait your turn you fucking idiot!” Akainu growled becoming more erratic and fierce with his thrusts. You try and focus on your exchange with Fujitora, “of course, it would be my-“ you pause, moaning and drooling around his thumb from Akainu’s unrelenting thrusts, “m-my pleasure~ mmm~ Akainu sir is going so deep~” Your bouncing breasts removes Fujitora’s towel, his modest sized member being stroked between them. “I-I do h-have- ah! T-t-three holes,” you point out to Akainu, prominently displaying your back entrance. “I refuse to be beneath a woman,” Akainu exclaimed in a dominant tone. “I-I don’t need to get any pleasure miss, really, you can give it to Borsalino,” Fujitora offers with a shudder. “I’ll take it~” Kizaru chimes, quick to jump at the opportunity. “Ki- zaru can be underneath,” you reply, your cheek pressed against Fujitora’s stomach, “I want to pleasure you Fujitora, sir, please. If anything, Kizaru should be waiting last. I’ll let you pick where you want to be,” you tell the kind blind man. Fujitora’s member twitched at that, “I-I don’t want to be a bother..” Excited, Kizaru jumps the gun and lays on the ground as Akainu lifts you up, not missing a beat, when when he turns you around to face him and your back to Kizaru. Kizaru reached up and fondled your breasts after your back met his chest, prodding your back entrance. “P-please Fujitora,” you begged, your tongue lolling out as you excitedly pant.

The only one in the room not manhandling you was the sweet nervous blind man, which made you crave him even more. When he finally gives in, he gets on his knees, blindly crawling over to the three of you, careful to reach out. Akainu glares at Fujitora, jealous that his name was being called instead of his own, his thrusts showing his silent jealousy. Kizaru all the while focused on your body, easing into your backside steadily. You roll your head back in ecstasy and moan, “A-Akainu~ you’re being so rough!” The pleasure started to come from both ends now, doubling your pleasure after Kizaru entered in all the way, his thrusts as relentless as Akainu’s, overwhelming your senses. Akainu pays no mind to the others, going on ahead and stealing a breast from Kizaru’s hold with his mouth, sucking at your breast. Kizaru frowns at the loss of your breast but continued to fondle the one and thrust at your backside. Fujitora finally reached your lips with his fingertips and carefully gets into position, he was able to guide himself to your moth with the aid of your loud, anxious moans, eager to have him in your mouth. Fujitora eased into your mouth carefully, easing into your perfectly positioned throat, rubbing it gently, tenderly, a shallow pleasured breath escaping him as your tongue lapped over his shaft, “a-are you alright miss?” You moaned in response, your moans reverberating against him, reaching to fondle his balls to coax him further into your throat, which he does so after some time, easing in as far as he could.   
Kizaru excitedly thrusts even more erratic but nowhere near as rough as Akainu’s. You moan drunkenly as having all your holes being filled drove you to mad inside, so wild in fact that your muscles started to tighten as you neared your climax. “Oooh~ you got so tight all of a sudden~” Kizaru groaned. “You might actually make me cum,” Akainu grunted. Fujitora stayed silent as he carefully slid in and out of your throat, his quiet groans being obstructed by everyone else’s loud ones. You felt somewhat sorry for Fujitora, he was just starting while the rest of you were near completion, but your guilt was clouded with waves of pleasure, your toes curled as you rode out an intense orgasm. “Daddy’s gonna cum~” Kizaru groaned in delight as he fondled your breast. Akainu grunting something fierce as he sucked on your other breast. Fujitora all the while keeping a careful, delicate pace, rubbing your throat in a soothing manor. You regain some senses as you recover from the intense orgasm, your body was on fire, the pleasure was getting to be too much for you, yet you didn’t want it to stop, the musky scent, the groans of the three most powerful men, it all drove you wild. “Miss, I’m about to burst, what do I do?” Fujitora breathes, slowing his thrusts. “Just cum inside the bitch,” Akainu scoffed, circling your nipple with his tongue roughly, his teeth scraping them lightly. You reach down with one hand to signal Akainu to keep up his sensational mouth movements, your other hand reached to Fujitora’s hand, trying to voice your desire for him to finish in your throat.

Your feet toyed with Kizaru’s as your moans became once again drunken, their attack on your insides were relentless and you were bound to climax once again. Kizaru’s toes curled and his legs shook in ecstasy, giving a goofy laugh as he bursts into your backside. Fujitora swallowed nervously, taking the hint and carefully proceeding. Akainu went on suckling at your breast, giving a slightly affectionate nibble. You eagerly suck at Fujitora after Kizaru’s climax, which made you gasp and moan out in pleasure against the blind man, arching upwards at Akainu, only a few more pumps and you were going to burst again. “M-miss..” Fujitora whispered, releasing somewhat into your mouth, holding back to keep from flooding your throat. Kizaru hummed in delight beneath you before passing out with awide smile on his face. Your insides started to tense as Akainu’s thrusts started slow, nearing his limit, your hips rolling up against Akainu’s with need. Despite Kizaru being unconscious and flaccid, it still rested inside your backside. Fujitora shakily removed himself from her throat and sat back on the floor exhausted. Now being able to let out your cries of pleasure, Akainu throbbed and pulsated immensely inside you from holding back from finishing for so long. With one final hard thrust, biting at your nipple, he thrusts fourth into your womb and bursts, filling you with his hot juices. Your loud moans fill the air as you tightened around him with your own climax, “A-Akainu~!” You cry out, toes curling as a shock of pleasure ran up your spine. Your insides tried to milk every last drop of his hot juices from his manhood. Akainu pulled back, tugging your nipple lightly and releasing, with a tired breath he whispers, “fuck…” He hissed, he hadn’t anticipated to release so much, so much so that your stomach swelled a bit from it.

Drool escaped the corner of your mouth as you lay there panting, “t-thank you Akainu sir,” you manage with a shaky breath. He didn’t respond, only panting heavily as he pulled you close to his chest, holding you tightly as he rolled onto the floor, removing Kizaru from your backside but incidentally leaving himself in. It was strange to you that Akainu of all people was hugging you, quite affectionately into his chest. Though exhausted his grip on you was tight. You reach up and plant a shy kiss on the corner of his lips. He closed his moth and breathes heavily out of his nostrils as he grips your chin and tilted your head up at him to meet your lips with his, planting a firm kiss on your lips before passing out on the cool tile floor, still holding you quite tightly. The gentle action from such an intimidating, strong man made your heart melt, he may not have been the kindest during your sexual escapade but his kind actions afterwards surely made up for everything.

To be continued.


End file.
